Um conto de natal
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Apenas mais um conto de natal. Layla x Yuri


**Um conto de natal**

Século XIX, vinte e quatro de dezembro, faltando um dia para o natal, Layla contava o dinheiro cuidadosamente. Um real e oitenta e sete centavos, isso foi o que sobrou das compras daquele dia.

Layla andou pelas lojas e barracas da feira a carne mais barata e os vegetais mais barato a fim de salvar cada centavo que fosse possível, mas ela só conseguiu salvar um real e oitenta e sete centavos. O natal era no dia seguinte e ela não tinha conseguido dinheiro para um bom presente para o seu marido Yuri.

Yuri e Layla viviam em uma casa humilde, não tinham muito dinheiro, mas tinham sorte porque Yuri tinha um emprego. O salário não era muito bom, mas os tempos estavam difíceis e nem todos podiam ter a sorte de ter um emprego.

Yuri trabalha em uma fábrica, entrava de manhã e saia de noite. O trabalho era pesado e o salário pouco, mas, quando ele chegava em casa, e via sua linda esposa e a abraçava ele esquecia de todos os problemas.

Triste, Layla voltou para casa com as compras. Chegando em casa, ela foi para cozinha guardar as compras quando se deparou com o sue reflexo no espelho do corredor, então ela teve uma idéia. Guardou as compras rapidamente e saiu de casa dirigindo-se para o centro da cidade.

Chegando ao centro, Layla se dirigiu a uma loja com as seguintes palavras na porta "Sarah Dupont – Hair".

Layla entrou na loja e se deparou com uma mulher de cabelo comprido loiro ondulado, de olhos castanhos que sorriu ao receber a nova, possível, cliente.

- Oi, posso ajudá-la? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, eu gostaria de saber se você compra cabelo.

- Eu compro. Você gostaria de vender o seu cabelo senhorita...

- Layla. Layla Killian, e eu gostaria de vender o meu cabelo. Quando você pagaria?

Sarah passou a mão lentamente pelo cabelo de Layla e disse: - Vinte reais.

- Pode cortar.

Sarah cortou o cabelo de Layla e lhe deu o dinheiro. Então ela saiu rapidamente da loja e foi até uma loja de penhores no final da rua.

Algumas semanas atrás, enquanto andava pelas lojas procurando algum possível presente para Yuri, Layla viu uma corrente dourada em uma loja de penhores.

Quando ela se casou com Yuri, ele ganhou um relógio dourado de sue pai. Esse relógio pertenceu ao seu tataravô, que passou para o seu bisavô, que passou para o seu pai que por fim passou para Yuri.

Ele adorava aquele relógio, só que a antiga corrente havia quebrado. Foi então que ela soube que aquela corrente era perfeita para o relógio. Ela entrou na loja de penhores e comprou a corrente dourada, que custava exatamente vinte e um reais.

O sol estava se pondo quando Layla voltou para casa. Ela estava muito feliz por poder comprar um presente para Yuri, mas quando ela se olhou no espelho do corredor levou um grande susto. Ela não tinha reparado direito em seu cabelo quando saiu da loja, ele estava extremamente curto!

Layla colocou a mão sobre o espelho ainda observando o seu reflexo, o que Yuri iria achar dela agora? Ela parecia um garoto.

O tempo passou, noite caiu e então Yuri chegou do trabalho. Sua esposa o esperava na sala, quando ele a viu seu rosto ganhou um ar triste.

Rapidamente Layla se levantou da poltrona, o abraçou e disse:

- Yuri, não me olhe assim. Eu vendi o meu cabelo para poder comprar um presente para você.

- Você vendeu o seu cabelo...?

- Sim, sim como já disse, mas não se preocupe ele cresce rápido. Você não está chateado comigo não é?

Yuri beijou-a e sorriu: - Eu não estou chateado com você, mas abra o seu presente que você vai entender.

Layla abriu o presente e deu um grito de alegria e em seguida chorou de tristeza. Eram algumas presilhas prateadas caríssimas que ela havia visto algumas semanas atrás na vitrine de uma loja, ela havia amado as presilhas, mas não podia comprá-las.

Então ela se lembrou do presente que comprara para Yuri e entregou para o marido. Ele abriu o embrulho sorriu e sentou na poltrona da sala.

Então Layla disse:

- Vamos Yuri, por que você não pega o seu relógio e coloca a corrente para vermos como fica?

Yuri sorriu e olhou para a esposa: - É que... sabe querida... eu vendi meu relógio para comprar o seu presente.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

Oie pessoal (:

**Merry Christmas!**

Fail. Q

Eu tive a idéia para essa fanfic lendo um texto na minha apostila de inglês.

Eu achei tão fofo que eu tive que escrever. XD

Só pra consta: eu coloquei o sobrenome da Layla como Killian porque, na fafic, elas está **casada** com o Yuri.

E (como sempre) estou trocando as datas festivas do ano. (hehehe)

Enfim, **COMENTEM!**

Aceito acríticas, elogios e (como sempre) chocolate x3

Até a próxima.

_**Zaah-chan**_


End file.
